Various surgical procedures are routinely carried out intravascularly or intraluminally. For example, in the treatment of vascular disease, such as arteriosclerosis, it is a common practice to access the artery and insert an instrument (e.g., a balloon or other type of catheter) to carry out a procedure within the artery. Such procedures usually involve the percutaneous puncture of the artery so that an insertion sheath may be placed in the artery and thereafter instruments (e.g., a catheter) may pass through the sheath and to an operative position within the artery. Intravascular and intraluminal procedures unavoidably present the problem of stopping the bleeding at the percutaneous puncture after the procedure has been completed and after the instruments (and any insertion sheaths used therewith) have been removed. Bleeding from puncture sites, particularly in the case of femoral arterial punctures, may be stopped by utilizing vascular closure devices.
Typical closure devices place a sealing plug at the tissue puncture site. Deployment of the sealing plug may involve ejecting the sealing plug at a location in alignment with and adjacent to the tissue puncture along an outer surface of the vessel and within a percutaneous tissue tract. A challenge related to such deployment involves locating the tissue puncture in order to properly place the sealing plug in a position that provides sealing of the tissue puncture. Another challenge relates to deploying and compacting the sealing plug without advancing the sealing plug through the tissue puncture into the vessel. Opportunities exist for improvements in this technical area.